Recent rapid development of information technologies affects the automobile industry, and various information technologies are incorporated into vehicles.
An automatic emergency call system (also simply called “eCall system”) is an emergency call system operated when a serious traffic accident happens. When a vehicle loaded with an eCall system senses a serious accident, the vehicle transmits a designated warning message or an emergency call message to the closest vehicle from among vehicles equipped with a public safety answering point (PSA).
Therefore, an eCall function allows passengers of an accident vehicle to more rapidly receive help from other vehicles and transmits a warning message to other drivers on the road which may be affected by a corresponding accident, thus assisting in prevention of additional accidents.
Most vehicles on the market now provide a wireless communication service through external antennas. If the exterior of a vehicle is seriously damaged due to an accident, such as rollover or collision, the external antenna of the vehicle may not be normally operated. In this case, an emergency call request may be delayed and a danger of accidents of peripheral approaching vehicles may be increased.